Talk:Master Ninja
からくり translates to Karakuri, same as the Puppeteer. Yoyomom (talk) 01:01, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Merge proposal * Strong oppose. Merging Elite Ninja into Assassin would imply that the class is merely the Assassin under a different international translation--which, last I checked, it is not. Similar =/= identical. The presence of the Lethality skill doesn't mean the Elite Ninja is outright the same as the Assassin; conversely, the fact that the Ninja wields shurikens for its primary weapon could be seen as a strong hint towards Elite Ninjas being clearly distinct from Assassins--similar to how Rod Knights are distinct from Troubadours, Spellcasters are distinct from Mages, Samurai are distinct from Myrmidons,and so on and so forth. Merging Elite Ninja into Assassin will only serve to confuse people...-- 05:00, August 17, 2015 (UTC) **...All the classes you listed are either straight renames or reskins so blatant that we merged them with their original class anyway. In other words, not distinct at all. Anyway, Fates does not have a straight equivalent to the earlier Thief class, instead having two equivalent classes, each with basically a Thief promote equivalent split between them. Outlaws wield Bows instead of Swords, Ninjas Hidden Weapons. The reason we consider Outlaw as Thief is because it's Japanese name is literally Thief, but it gives us a starting point: sometimes equivalent classes don't need to be one-one equivalent. The Adventurer class is basically "Trickster, but with bows instead of swords", even retaining some of the Trickster's unique design cues. The Elite Ninja, in turn, looks very much like "Assassin, but with hidden weapons instead of bows", even sharing Assassin's iconic skill. It's not as blatantly undistinct as Spellcaster, Rod Knight, Samurai, etc, but taking into account the Thief being basically "split" into Outlaw and Ninja...--Otherarrow (talk) 16:39, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *I oppose to the merge of Elite Ninja and Assassin. While I do acknowledge the similarities between the two classes, I do not think it was just a case of re-naming and weapon changes. Outlaw was merged with Thief because of it's blatant relations to the original class; the only difference being weapon usage. With Ninja being a stand alone page, it leads me to believe that it has no relations to the Thief other than having Locktouch as a skill. By extension, Elite Ninja would be it's very own, different class that should not be merged with another. I believe the Elite Ninja is to the Assassin as the War Priestess is to the War Cleric. Similar, but different enough to be it's own class. Weposkonis (talk) 23:28, August 26, 2015 (UTC) *'Strong Support. '''I have to wonder, if weapon change is enough to make a separate page, why an advanturer is merged with trickster? Bow is far too different from sword. Also origin of a trickster and an adventuerer is different. Anyhow, a lot of people tend to forget the fact that a '''NINJA is a Japanese ASSASSIN' because all kinds of anime portray ninjas as fighting warriors. Historically, Ninjas sneak in and stab whoever they are ordered to kill; they don't go out and fight like samurais. It is not just similarities, ninjas and assassins share exactly the same role, assassinating and sabotaging. Only reason that Ninja cannot be merged with thief is because an outlaw already took thief's place, if there was no outlaw, heck we definitely should merge Ninja into Thief page. Of course, their historical role is reflected in the game. With superior skill and speed, an Assassin is usually used to kill relatively weak armored units like mages, myrmidons, priests, and etc. Also, Elite Ninjas have the Lethality skill, the signature skill of Assassin. The developer definitely intends Elite Ninjas to take Assassins' place. If not, which class take assassins' place? Great Merchant (talk) 23:13, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Oppose. I'd like to point out that not only does the assassin have different weapons, but looking at the stats on the wiki page, they also have partially different stats than the assassin. Elite ninja have higher resistance compared to other stats than assassins do, which means there's also slight stat differences. I'd argue that this is enough of a difference to keep pages seperate. 19:14, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Turns out. These conversations are pointless. Great Merchant (talk) 03:34, January 27, 2016 (UTC) :How so? The English name being different doesn't mean much; the Japanese name was different too. Is a different name enough to determine a different class?--Otherarrow (talk) 06:14, January 27, 2016 (UTC)